Talk:Gears Of War Fanon
Is the new theme sexy enough for you? Yes!!! No!!! I dub it... "Nostalgia". Because the nifty new colors remind me of sepia-toned flashback scenes. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 01:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) New Layout This new main page design seems strangly familiar... --EightyOne (talk) 13:28, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :The difference is I do it first and ask opinions after. >:P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 20:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ha! It looks good. --EightyOne (talk) 01:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::I checked it on Internet Explorer (I only use Google Chrome but I like to check on other browsers to see if it works) and the columns overlapped a little. I don't know how to fix it. :( Any ideas? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 01:52, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm using internet explorer and there is no problem for me, possibly it was just a glitch when loading the page? I checked the code and it all seemed fine. If it is still overlapping, where abouts was it doing so? --EightyOne (talk) 10:20, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::::It's just at the border between the two columns; there's no space between them. Like I said, I only use Internet Explorer as a secondary program, plus it just occurred to me that my version of IE is insanely old, so if you're not having a problem it's probably just a glitch. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 16:18, 14 March 2009 (UTC) This may be inappropriate but could someone read my story, Echo Squad's Stand? The Cold God 23:29, 17 March 2009 (UTC)The Cold God, March 17 fracking tits Good job on the page.--Jack Black 01:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Jack. I can always count on you for insightful commentary. XD But seriously, thanks a lot. Mucking around with the code was actually pretty fun, and I'm crazy proud of this thing. I had no idea what I was doing, though. >.> [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 01:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::In on a little secret I still don't have a clue what I am doing. I just let 81 do the important stuff :D.--Jack Black 01:28, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but you're still totally devoted to the wiki and good at what you do, which is keep it awesome. :D 81 may do the "important stuff" but you definitely do at least 3/4 of the other work, so it's all good. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 01:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Link Colour Hi Screennameless, great job on the new skin. After playing around for a while I am 95% sure that this code will change the link colour. Just enter into MediaWiki:Monaco.css: #wikia_page a { color:#FF9990; } #bodyContent a.external, #bodyContent a.extiw { color:#FF9990; } Replace the six characters after the hash with the code for the colour you want. After you have saved hit Ctrl-F5 to resest the cache and load the new css. I tested it on Gearspedia and it worked fine. Hope that helps, --EightyOne (talk) 02:00, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks so much! I'll test it out in a minute. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 02:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::The code for links in the sidebar is different. It requires: a, table.gallery td a, div.thumbinner a { color: #FF4450; } a:visited, table.gallery td a:visited { color: #FF4450; } ::--EightyOne (talk) 02:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Again, thanks so much! [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 02:54, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Results of the Great T-Shirt Poll (old news post for the record) ;9 April 2009 :Well, the Great T-Shirt Poll is finished! Final tally of all the votes (from here and That Other Wiki): ::Girl Scouts selling cookies to a Theron Guard - 283 ::Cole Train sig + "Number 83 signed my shirt!" - 83 ::"I got your back like a butt crack!" - 74 ::"NOT A BOTANIST" - 43 ::"So good I should charge admission!" - 38 ::I wouldn't buy any of these t-shirts even if they were free. (Seriously? Seriously??) - 34 :So, were I ever to make some t-shirts for any particular reason, the top three would be available. Why would I make t-shirts, you say? Let's just say I have an idea that will probably never happen, but that I'm making plans just in case it does. :New poll up, by the way. FOTM... I noticed y'all changed the FOTM submission "page" due to lack of activity...well, after attempting to read majority of the FF's that are present in this site, majority of them have apparently been untouched for who knows how long and have just been left to sit and decay, which I find very unfortunate because some of them could have had potential. If any of the authors are reading my rhetoric, I strongly advise you to complete your work and bring the integrity of what the website was originally established to be. I understand that (Ok, I'm assuming everyone here has a life) outside of the forums, ect., but when work is posted and not updated,( as in, not updated after three months) it just drags the enthusiasm of everyone else's work to a level where it loses saturation. People who visit the site explore it to see what it's all about and are discouraged when they return to find that a story, or whathaveyou, is still not updated, and will lose interest in the whole idea of exploring it any further. Now, granted this is just a theory that may explain what may have contributed to the lack of activity on this website, although I also believe that other factors outside of this site have also contributed to the decline, I feel if the folks come back to complete their work, it may generate a new wave of interest...the editors can only do so much. Any thoughts on this? Give it a whirl...LOLz. --Jonesybites 04:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :That's a brilliant idea, I'll bring it up to teh admins. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 16:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Who can I contact to...? Greetings, everyone! I've just finished writing a screenplay of a short story that takes place between the two games of Gears of War (by short story I mean as the Animatrix's episodes). My idea is to contact someone of epic games, maybe a marketing department, I don't really know, someone that could be intrested in this material and maybe consider if it can be produced as a film or animation (for the fans, I'm sure that seeing it with real people would be great). So, I was wondering if someone here has any information of who can I contact. Thank you for your time, and if you want to know more about this story, you can e-mail me: montoyagus@gmail.com. Gustavo. ::You may want to wait (posting your fic) before contacting Epic. You can try to contact the administrators at their website: http://www.epicgames.com/ ::--Jonesybites 20:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! I actually got in contact with someone, however, just to tell me that they do not accept ANY outside submissions of ANY kind... But there's still another path to take, as I read in their FAQ page (http://epicgames.com/faq.html): they do consider inquiries from major established studios. At this point I cannot see much future for my material as a single short story, so I guess that writing a whole serie (at least 9 stories) could actually be something to look at by any important company ("willing to pay up-front licensing fees or attach major stars / musicians / authors / artists to the project", as read on the FAQ page). ::What do you think? Is anyone interested in being a part of this? I know there's talented and enthusiastic people around here so I would expect a more positive answer than the people at Epic... haha! ::Thanks again (Jonesybites) for the suggestion, and everyone else you for reading. ::Gustavo. That's rather disappointing...but then again, they probably get a flux of ideas and I guess they have to draw the line somewhere. It's kinda of a shame because there are some good Fanfics out there. But concerning getting a studio to do the work, you could probably gather some other authors, get them involved into doing an episode each, similar to how they did it in the Animatrix series (as you mentioned earlier). If I'm not mistaken, I believe they are doing something similar with Halo... --Jonesybites 01:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Facebook page Hey guys, wonder how many people on here have facebook? Well so does this fanon, since this site is slowly dying we might as well try and revive it again. Gears of War Facebook Page Like away fellow ficcers, lets get this site back to the top again :) WeirderandWeird 14:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) '' I can make a page with my name and a squad who i lead????????????please i really want this!!!!!!!! Alberto_brasil--Alberto brasil (talk) 04:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC)